Why Me?
by micarocks101
Summary: Darkness is everywhere. It can't be escaped. But there are people who are tormented by darkness, day after day after horrible day, learning the true meaning of this thing we call darkness. This is the story of one of those people, whose never-ending terror has just begun. This is the story of Mica.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

It was dark.

So dark.

The door opened.

A woman stood in the doorway impatiently.

"It's time. Come along now."

I stood up and followed her as she entered a pure white room.

In the corner was a little girl, shivering and sobbing with her head in her knees.

The girl looked up at me, her eyes wild, and spoke.

"Help me."

The woman spoke.

"Kill her."

I stood there silently. A crossbow appeared in my hand and I pointed it at the girl.

Her eyes widened.

"Please-"

_THUNK._

An arrow sprouted from her heart.

The woman frowned and the crossbow disappeared.

"You're still soft. I guess I must put you back."

She approached me.

I stood there silently, watching as she grabbed me by the collar.

She dragged me back to the dark.

My eyes widened and I struggled to break free of her iron grip.

She didn't let go.

She threw me into the darkness and slammed the door shut.

I curled up in a ball on the cold, hard ground and raked my mind, asking myself again and again as the shadows consumed me.

**_Why me?_**


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

I woke up with a jolt, my eyes flying open as I sat open with a jerk, my knuckles white as I clutched onto the sheets of my bed as if my life depended on it. My breathing was quick and I was in a cold sweat. I sat there in shock. The only sound was the quick breathing and the loud pounding of my heart. Slowly, I turned my head to look around my room. It was the same old dorm, the same skull-shaped candles on the wall, the same crossbow hanging on the wall from a small hook.

_A...A dream…?_ Thoughts raced through my head at a million miles an hour as I shakily got out of bed and got ready for school. I was less than excited, to say the least. This was my first day attending DWMA. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was a direct order from Lord Death himself, so I couldn't just refuse and go on my merry way. But I wish I could. I really hated Lord Death. I don't know why, I just did.

_**You don't have to listen to him,**_ her voice hissed inside my head. _**All you have to do is come home.**_

_Shut up, _I growled back. _I don't need you anymore. Get out of my head, you witch!_

Her voice went quiet and I sighed with relief. She had been speaking to me more and more frequently lately, and I tried to ignore it as much as I could, but it was hard. Really hard. I walked through the door lost in thought. Suddenly the first bell to start class rang and I jumped in alarm, jarring the thoughts out of my mind.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled at myself as I ran as fast as I could to Class Crescent Moon. Of all the classes in the DWMA, it was the only one I was enrolled in, so I got out of school earlier than most students. I ran into the room, and not a second too late. The final bell rang and I collapsed face-first on the ground in exhaustion, my chest heaving.

"Ms. Sabrina (*poker face*), please get off the floor and introduce yourself to the class."

I looked up and saw a man, maybe in his twenties, towering over me. His lab coat was covered in randomly cast stitches, along with one across his face. He wore a bored expression on his face and grey hair was carelessly cascading around his face. To top it all of, he had a huge screw poking out of the side of his head. But what really freaked me out were his eyes. He was obviously trying to contain it, but their was a glint of insanity in his eyes. He looked at me as if I was a lab rat, cornered and terrified as he leered over me. Simply a pawn in his experiments, to be discarded if he got bored of me. A shiver went down my spine. I hadn't received that look in ages. Suddenly he spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ms. Sabrina, are you alright?" He said, frowning down at me. I got to my feet smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sir. I kinda spaced out for a second there." I said.

"Alright. Why don't you start by giving us a demonstration of your powers, Ms. Sabrina?" He said bluntly and turned to the other students. "Any volunteers to help out?"

Immediately a boy jumped from his seat and landed in front of me with a loud _thud_. He had spiky, out-of-control blue hair and a huge star tattoo taking up his entire shoulder. His clothes were baggy and unkept, but despite his appearance, his eyes were fierce and his cocky smiled was impossibly wide. He started ranting about something or other, but I simply ignored him. Instead I swung my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out my instant reload crossbow, Jared (*poker face again*). Suddenly the students started whispered amongst themselves.

_Huh? That's her weapon?_

_How come she was keeping it in her backpack?_

_Wasn't her partner uncomfortable?_

_Why wasn't her weapon in human form in the first place?_

They continued whispering, but I ignored them.I had worse things messing with my head. The boy in front of me had finally finished ranting.

"Alright! Now that the amazing Black Star has finished his introduction of awesomeness, let's fight!" He yelled. A girl jumped down next to him, but she transformed before I could get a good look at her. I smirked and raised my crossbow, loading an arrow with a small _click_. I smirked. This might actually be entertaining.

"Hit me with your best shot."


End file.
